Things Change
by wellain'tthatjustpeachy
Summary: Bart finding his powers and a sliver of childhood life crammed into a little story


_**T**his was written in about an hour so i wouldn't call it a master piece. Can i have a little review for my little story please?_

_Stick with it, yes the name is different but its part of the story. ;) cheers guys._

Bart Alman was sat in his bedroom, it was his 10th birthday, he could hear his parents fighting in the kitchen, it was like this almost every night. He loved both his parents so much but sometimes he wished they would just split up to save all the arguments and heartbreak. He got up and changed out of his pyjama's and into his running clothes. The first time Bart snuck out of the house to escape his parents fighting he intended to just walk around the town, soon enough he ended up running, it took his mind off what was happening at home and gave him something else to focus on.

That was several years ago, now at school Bart was the fastest runner in his age group, and even a few years above, he entered competitions for the school and won them all, his parents didn't know or care, so what if he wasn't home?

His birthday was just another average day plus a card from his uncle George, their were no celebrations, his parents didn't even speak to him, they were too absorbed in work and themselves to realise they had a young child that needed looking after. It was the night of his birthday where everything changed, the night Luthorcorp came into his life.

He was running his usual route, so focused on his running that he didn't realise what was happening until it was too late. A man stepped into his path pointing a gun at him, Bart was running to fast to stop in time, he carried on and ran right into the man with the gun, taking them both down to the ground, he got up as quick as possible to try and run away but realised he was surrounded when he got up.

"I don't have any money" Bart said, assuming that's what they were after,

"We don't want your money kid," Said a voice behind him. Bart span around and saw another man walking towards him, he was tall and in the dark light looked intimidating with his slightly out of control hair and the beginnings of a scraggly beard, "we want to help you,"

"if you want to help, why the guns?" the young boy asked nervously,

"It was the only way we could get you to stop, you run fast son, it's not easy to catch up"

"who are you?"

"My name is Lionel Luthor, I run a major company called Luthorcorp and we have a side project that helps you children like yourself."

"I don't need help"

"I think you do, I know what it's like at home for you Bart," Bart was shocked, they knew his name, "your being neglected, we just want to help"

"I'm fine, just let me go" Bart slowly backed away from Lionel, there was something off about him,

"We hoped you'd make this easy Bart" Lionel signalled to his men who closed in on Bart, one of them pulled out a rag covered in chloroform and held it over Bart's face. Bart soon stopped struggling and went limp, a van pulled up and he was bundled inside. Leaving no evidence that Bart Alman was even their to begin with.

"Can you squeeze my hand?" Bart woke up to a sympathetic sounding female voice, he opened his eyes to see a blurry figure in front of him, Bart was to tiered to comprehend what was going on and fell back into the darkness,

"Come on kid, you can do it this time" He slowly peeled his eyes open, trying to find the source of the voice, he blinked a few times and saw a female nurse stood over him. "stay with us honey, your in the hospital. are you in any pain?" Bart shook his head, apart from feeling tiered he was fine, "can you tell me your name?"

"Bart Alman" he whispered, his throat was dry, the nurse realised this and sat him up handing him a glass of water, "OK, you drink this and I'll go and try and get in contact with your parents"

Bart was still sat there 10 minutes later trying to figure out what happened, his mind was blank, he remembered sneaking out the house for a run but after that was blank. The nurse came back in, "i managed to contact your dad at work, he said he was busy and asked that we put you in a cab to take you home when you were ready and you knew where the money was to pay the driver, your bills have been paid by a family friend. To be honest Bart honey, he didn't sound all that bothered that you've been unconscious for 3 days in hospital" Bart's eye's went wide 3 days? what had happened on his birthday to knock him out for that long? "so anyway, i looked in your file and saw you lived a few blocks away from me, so I'll drop you off after my shift if that's OK? i don't like the idea of a 10 year old catching a cab by himself around here." Bart nodded in thanks, "your fine honey, just a touch of exhaustion"

Lionel Luthor heard the nurse finish talking to Bart, he left with a smile on his face, this phase in the experiment was done, 'see you again in a few months' he thought.

Bart was dropped off at his front door by the nurse, Dee, who waited until he was in the door before driving off. He headed straight for the kitchen, hospital food was all it lived up to be. He stopped dead when he reached the door way. His Father leaning over his dead Mother whispering "what have i done?" over and over. Bart backed away, eyes wide and hands shaking. He turned and ran for the door.

As soon as he stepped out it happened. He was running as fast as he could, trying to block the image of his mother out of his head, but then he realised he was going much faster than he had run before everything around him was a blur, the wind ripped around him, he felt free.

After hours of running at this new found speed Bart Alman came to a stop, he didn't know how this happened. What changed? Was it the trauma of seeing his mother lying dead on the floor or the days missing from his memory? Either way he had a feeling that today was start of something new. Bart Alman was gone, that life was left behind. It was this day Bart Allen was born into the world.


End file.
